


To Sleep Or Not To Sleep

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things they are never too tired for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep Or Not To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To Sleep Or Not To Sleep  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Some things they are never too tired for.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean was so tired his feet dragged as he walked. He didn’t think he’d ever been this wore out before. The only thing he wanted was to get back to the motel and sleep for a week... at least. He glanced beside him. Sam wore an identical look on his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Do you want to stop and get...”

He shook his head. “I just want to sleep.”

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

Dean straightened up as a delicious aroma wafted under his nose. “Look, Sam. They have big pretzels!” 

They made a beeline to the vender.


End file.
